The Power Rangers About Nothing
by RedNinjaRanger
Summary: A crossover between Power Rangers and Seinfeld


A/N: This is a crossover between Power Rangers and Seinfeld, and basically it takes place during the series finale of Seinfeld, but they make it all the way to California, and Kramer starts shaking his head when their over Angel Grove and they made an emergency landing their. It's pretty stupid but it's better than the actual finale.  
  
The Power Rangers About Nothing  
  
Pilot: The plane will be ready in a few hours, NBC has booked some hotel rooms for you to spend the night incase we don't finish it in time.  
  
Jerry: Ah, so where exactly are we?  
  
Pilot: Angel Grove, California, it's not to far from Los Angeles.  
  
George: That sounds familiar, is that were they make Snapple.  
  
Kramer: No, no this is where the Power Rangers are from.  
  
Elaine: You mean those teenagers in spandex that fight aliens?  
  
Jerry: I think its armor.  
  
Elaine: No I'm pretty sure it's Spandex.  
  
George: I heard it was made of an elastic metal, it resembles spandex but is really strong!  
  
Elaine: That makes sense.  
  
~*~  
  
Inside Ernie's Youth Center  
  
Two teenage boys are sparring on a mat, one a in a red shirt, and black pants, and the other in a white shirt, white pants, and brown hair in a ponytail. Watching from a table are four teens the same age a boy in black, another in blue, a girl in pink, and a girl in yellow. While the two are sparring six beeps come from all six teens watches, they walk over to the entrance of the building check that no ones looking and disappear in red, blue, black, white, pink, and yellow light. Right after the disappear three men, and a woman walk, ignoring the few traces of colored light still lingering and walk over to the juice bar.  
  
George: Are you sure this place has good food.  
  
Jerry: That's what the pilot said.  
  
Kramer: You know you shouldn't trust those pilots.  
  
Elaine: Why is that.  
  
Kramer: (shrugs)  
  
Ernie: What'll you have?  
  
Jerry: What do you have?  
  
Ernie: Well we have nice healthy pitas.  
  
Jerry: Yea I'll have a cheeseburger, and a Snapple.  
  
George: Me too!  
  
Elaine: Same!  
  
Kramer: So what's on this pita?  
  
Ernie: Well theirs lettuce, bread, tamato.  
  
Kramer: Yea I'll just have what they're having.  
  
On a TV above the bar the news goes on.  
  
Reporter: This Marissa Avitone, at Angel Grove Park where the Power Rangers have yet again saved our planet. A little while ago Rita Repulsa, and Lord Zedd had sent their Tenga Warriors, and henchmen Goldar to attack the park when our heroes came in and saved the day.  
  
Footage switches to twenty minutes ago where bird like warriors, and a giant monkey in gold armor are terrorizing people. When in six streaks of light six people in multicolor ninja garb appear and take on the birds.  
  
Kramer: So they dress like ninjas that doesn't even look like spandex.  
  
Rangers on the TV: (lift silver boxes with golden coins inside infront of them) It's Morphing Time.  
  
"Black Ranger Power"  
  
"Blue Ranger Power"  
  
"Pink Ranger Power"  
  
"Yellow Ranger Power"  
  
"Red Ranger Power"  
  
"White Ranger Power"  
  
In flash of light the six ninjas are transformed into spandex like outfits.  
  
Elaine: See spandex.  
  
Jerry: It's armor.  
  
Kramer: Excuse me sir, my friends were wondering about the Power Rangers are their uniforms spandex, or some kind of space age armor.  
  
Ernie: I'm sorry I don't know.  
  
Two young men in cop uniforms walk over, a fat kids, and a really skinny kid.  
  
Bulk: You talking about the Power Rangers you know me, and Skully here came so close to figuring out who they were.  
  
Jerry: Is that so.  
  
Skull: Oh yea, we were this close. (Holds his arms out wide)  
  
Bulk: (Grabs his arm and pusher them closer together) You idiot.  
  
They walk away.  
  
Jerry: Nice Kids.  
  
Ernie: Yea whatever.  
  
Elaine: So do you have any idea who they are?  
  
Ernie: Of course not know one does, but someone once told me he heard they were aliens!  
  
Jerry: Really if you ask me whoever told you that is probably one of them.  
  
Ernie: I doubt it he doesn't even live here anymore.  
  
George: Maybe he gave his powers to someone else!  
  
Jerry: Superheroes don't just give away their powers, have you ever heard of Superman giving someone his powers? I mean maybe in Bizaro World but only there.  
  
George: No didn't you see those things they were holding when they went from Ninja to Armor.  
  
Elaine: You mean spandex.  
  
Jerry: Armor.  
  
George: Well any way it looked like those things gave them their power, maybe he just gave it to someone else.  
  
Jerry: Think they can do that?  
  
George: Why not?  
  
~*~  
  
In the Lunar Palace  
  
Zedd: (Looking in the Youth Center at Jerry) What an annoying man, he would make a good monster. (Points his staff at the Youth Center and a red beam hits Jerry)  
  
~*~  
  
Youth Center  
  
(A red beam enters the room and hits Jerry, and he transforms into a monster and basically looks the same except his face is slightly demented, and was now wearing a black suit. He disappears in a black streak)  
  
Kramer: Whoa what just happened.  
  
Ernie: Looks like Lord Zedd decided to make your friend a monster. Don't worry once the Rangers defeat him, he'll return to normal.  
~*~  
  
Command Center  
  
Zordon: RANGERS CONGRATULATIONS ON DEFEATING GOLDAR AND THE TENGAS, BUT LORD ZEDD HAS CREATED A NEW MONSTER, BEHOLD THE VEIWING GLOBE, THIS IS SEINFELINATOR.  
  
Tommy: That guy looks familiar, isn't that the comedian Jerry Seinfeld.  
  
Kimberly: So Rita, and Zedd turned a comedian into a monster.  
  
Tommy: Well let's do it. It's Morphing Time.  
  
"Black Ranger Power"  
  
"Blue Ranger Power"  
  
"Pink Ranger Power"  
  
"Yellow Ranger Power"  
  
"Red Ranger Power"  
  
"White Ranger Power"  
  
In a flash of light the Rangers appear in the park, where Seinfelinator, and Tengas are attacking.  
  
Seinfelinator: Well it's the Power Rangers, so I've been wondering are you suits made of some space age metallic armor, or Spandex.  
  
Tommy: Huh?  
  
Seinfelinator: Don't you listen White Ranger, what's with that your supposed to protect the world and you can't even listen.  
  
Billy: What?  
  
Seinfelinator: You didn't laugh. (He waves his arm and a microphone comes out hitting The Blue Ranger and knocking him down)  
  
Billy: (Pulls out his blade blaster, in gun mode as he stands up, and shoots Seinfelinator)  
  
Rocky: Lets Bring them together!  
  
Rangers: Right!  
  
Adam: Power Ax Cannon Mode.  
  
Kimberly: Power Bow  
  
Billy: Power Lance  
  
Aisha: Power Daggers  
  
Rocky: Power Sword, Form the Power Blaster  
  
The Rangers threw their weapons in the air and formed the Power Blaster.  
  
Rocky: Fire!  
  
A blast hit Seinfelinator knocking him to the ground, and Tommy attacked him with Saba.  
~*~  
  
Lunar Palace  
  
Rita and Zedd watch as Seinfelinator struggles to get up, and place their staff, and wand together.  
  
Rita and Zedd: Make Our Monster Grow!  
~*~  
  
The Park  
  
The Rangers watch as Seinfelinator grows.  
  
Tommy: "We need Ninjazord power, now!"  
  
Rocky: "Red Ape Ninjazord, power up!"  
  
Adam: "Black Frog Ninjazord, power up!"  
  
Kim: "Pink Crane Ninjazord, power up!"  
  
Billy: "Blue Wolf Ninjazord, power up!"  
  
Aisha: "Yellow Bear Ninjazord, power up!"  
  
Tommy: "White Ninja, Falconzord, power up!"  
  
The six Zords came running or flying towards the battle.  
  
Rocky: Form the Ninja Megazord now.  
  
The Zords all except the Falcon came together and formed the Ninja Megazord  
  
Tommy: "Initiate docking sequence, now!"  
  
The Falcon Zord flew over and attached to the Megazord's back  
  
Rangers: "MegaFalcon Zord, power punch!" (As the Megazord punched him Seinfelinator shrunk back to normal size and Reverted back to Jerry and he walked around dazed. The Rangers jumped down and walked over to Jerry)  
  
Tommy: Hey are you ok?  
  
Jerry: Yea, yea sorry about all that, but now that I'm not a monster, can you tell me are your suits Armor, or Spandex?  
  
The Rangers look at him and teleport away without answering  
~*~  
  
Plane heading to L.A  
  
Elaine: Did you ask the Power Rangers what their suits were made of?  
  
Jerry: Yea!  
  
Elaine: Well what they say?  
  
Jerry: They said uh, they said it was armor. 


End file.
